


Gone

by KiaMianara



Series: The Difficulties of being stuck on a mud ball [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Sad with a Happy Ending, perceived character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaMianara/pseuds/KiaMianara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been rather a question of when, not if, and, for all their faults, Ratchat couldn't understand how little their death affected everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> The story is back from 2009. I penned down that obviously I had been plagued by a whole lot of nightmares that time and often woke up in the middle of the night unable to distinguish dream from reality.  
> Kind of explains why my brain went dark places.

* * *

 

Gone

 

They were really gone.

 

Ratchet had searched the whole base for them, from the brig to the command centre and back, just to be sure, hoping it had been but a terrible nightmare, but he hadn’t found them anywhere and so he had to face the truth and retreated into his domicile. No one dared to bother him in his med bay unless they were damaged, except for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but they ...

 

Ratchet buried his face in his servos, the same servos that had time and time again saved lives, that were said to work miracles, but still he had lost them.

 

He couldn’t get the pictures out of his processor. The twins, covered in energon that was mostly their own and ... in all his vorns as a medic he had never seen such carnage. Time and time again they had warned them to stop with that stupid jet-judo, but they didn’t listen. They never listened. The seekers had taken them apart to an extent that it was a miracle in itself that they had made it alive on his tables and then these stupid little fraggers had had the guts to tell him they were sorry and just die!

 

And no one was grieving. That ... it almost hurt more than the loss itself.

 

Everyone was going after their daily duties, laughing, joking, as if nothing happened. He would be the first to admit that the twins had the unnerving ability to drive even the most reserved mechs up the walls, both metaphorical and literal, but this ...

 

They deserved better. Despite all their antics they had been good warriors, good persons, loyal to a fault and caring in their own ways, and they deserved to be honoured and grieved accordingly, but he seemed to be the only one grieving and grieving he did.

 

 

“Hey, Ratch. Blue said you were acting ...”

 

He had wanted to say `strange´, but that wouldn’t even closely describe the sight of Ratchet the Hatchet sitting on one of his own examination, starring at them as if he had seen a ghost.

 

“Ratch? Hey, Ratchet, what’s the matter?”

 

The medic looked from one to the other, equally worried twin, unbelieving.

 

“But I ... you ... how is that ... you died!”

 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other in bewilderment.

 

“Ratch, what are you saying?”

 

“We are right here.”

 

“But ... but the seekers and the battle ...”

 

Again the twins looked at each other and then they sat down next to the distressed mech, laying each an arm around the other’s his shoulders.

 

“Dunno who put that into your processor, but the Decepticons have been laying low for quite some time.”

 

“We haven’t seen any action for days.”

 

“But you were _gone_!”

 

“Well, yeah. We had patrol this morning. You know us. No Decepti-creeps, means boredom and we do stupid things when bored.”

 

Sunstreaker reached over and hit his twin over the head.

 

“Shut up. Ratch, you must have had a nightmare.”

 

It took a moment to settle, then the mainly white mech started to laugh hysterically. A nightmare, just a nightmare. No battle, no death, everything was ... everything was fine.

 

Laughter became tears of relieve and Ratchet pulled Sunstreaker and Sideswipe close. The younger mechs were confused to say the least, but then let the medic have his way and sandwiched him, twin’s style.

 

“Wow, must have been one Pit of a nightmare.”

 

“You really should take a break.”

 

“I’m forbidding you to ever die on me!” Ratchet ordered without any bite, still not entirely convinced that this was real and not just wishful thinking, but the warmth and noise of perfectly working systems surrounding him was calming and the red and yellow hellions not quite as rough as one would expect.

 

“Aw, don’t you worry, Ratch. You won’t get rid of us that easily.”

 

*~*

 

“Ratchet, I have the results you ...” Perceptor froze in his tracks and seriously considered to come back later and let Ratchet check on his optics, because it just couldn’t be that their medic of doom was peacefully recharging between the twin terrors.

 

“You mind? We’re having kind of a moment here.”

 

“And if you tell anyone you will find that lens of yours where the sun doesn’t shine!”

 

“Right. I’m sure that won’t be necessary” the scientist replied calmly, already turning again to leave. “I saw nothing worth telling anyone, but I recommend you lock the door and tell Ratchet that he lost all right to complain about _my_ lack of self-maintenance.”

 

**END**


End file.
